Butterflies
by Moiself
Summary: Dean tries to be a good Boy for Sir. (Dean Ambrose/ Unnamed Male Dom) Sir's Boy: Sub Dean Ambrose series - pt 1.


Dean fought the urge to fidget. Sir had told him to stay still and he wanted to show what a good Boy he could be. The metal of the bed frame had started to warm up against his skin, so that was more comfortable, but the wooden floor beneath him was already starting to make his knees ache. He flexed his shoulders, feeling the tug on the scarves that bound his wrists to the bed. Another covered his eyes, shutting out the light and filling his senses with the scent of Sir's cologne.

"Dean? Are you okay? Use your words if you don't want to do this"

"I'm fine Sir, I want to do this for you, it's just bit..." Dean's voice tailed off as he fought to find the right word.

"New?"

"Yes Sir, it's new. That's all."

Sir brushed his hand through Dean's shaggy hair. "Being nervous of something new is understandable Boy, but you're still trying it. Brave Boy. Brave beautiful Boy."

The hand in his hair suddenly tipped his head back and his mouth was claimed in a kiss. "So very, very beautiful like this. So right. How good you're being for me."

His head fell forward as Sir released it, causing the trailing end of the makeshift blindfold to whisper across the sensitive spot between his shoulderblades. The involuntary shiver which ran through him did not go unnoticed by Sir.

Dean shuddered again as he felt cool blunt metal lightly tracing a random pattern over the same spot. As it travelled down his spine, he felt Sir's slick fingers, first one, then two at his hole, working him open. The object which had been traversing his back disappeared, only to reappear at his ass.

"Relax Boy, you can take this, I know you can." Sir spoke softly, leaning into Dean from behind as he eased the plug into him. "That's it Boy, you have no idea how gorgeous you look right now."

The plug fully inserted, Sir gave it a twist, sending sparks of pleasure through his Boy.

Dean sensed movement around him, he could hear Sir's light footsteps and the rustle of the bedcover; he guessed that Sir was moving around to make a selection from the implements he'd left on the bed before they had started. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the delicate touch of a feather tickler ghosting across the sole of his right foot, along the back of his calf and thigh and on up across his ass cheek, all the way to his wrist, never once breaking contact. There was no pressure to the touch, it was literally feather light, but his nerve endings began to come alive all the same. The same lazy path was repeated on his left side, then again on his right, then left again, the pattern occasionally being broken by a light tap to the plug nestled between Dean's cheeks, but always with the same ethereal butterfly touch until he had lost count of the number of repetitions and his nerve endings were singing. His attention was focussed on nothing else than the sensation of the tickler and the heat starting to pool in his crotch until Sir's voice interrupted his near trance.

"Are you ready to try something with a little more kick?" Dean nodded.

"You know the rules, I need to hear you say it."

"Yes Sir, I'm ready for more. Sorry for forgetting."

The pattern began again, this time though it was the soft caress of strips of leather and suede making the journey from sole to wrist. If the feather was a single butterfly then this was a whole kaleidoscope of them dancing across Dean's skin. Every inch of him the strands touched felt electrified.

Dean barely noticed the pace of the passes increasing until suddenly the troupe of butterflies dancing across his skin grew teeth and the tingle became a bite. His gasp of surprise soon quietened into low moans as he allowed himself to drift on the swelling tide of endorphins.

"That's it Boy, doesn't that feel good?"

"M'huh..yes Sir, so good…"

The feeling was intensely pleasurable, every swipe of the flogger sent shockwaves straight to Dean's cock, urged on by the murmured praise falling from Sir's lips.

"...beautiful...so strong...my Boy...perfect…all mine...making me so proud…"

Dean squirmed in his bonds, thrusting against the bed frame, anything to get some friction on his aching, dripping cock, anything to bring him some release.

"I'm close Sir, I..I don't...I can't…"

"Hold Boy, I know you can hold on for a little longer."

Try as he might Dean just couldn't hold back. A few more strokes across his back and he was gone. He strained against his bonds as his orgasm escaped him. Sir stilled the flogger at once.

He crouched down beside his Boy and carefully removed the scarves from around his wrists and eyes before gathering him up into a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry Sir...I couldn't be good...I tried...I...l let you down."

"Hush now Boy don't get upset, you're learning and you tried. I'm so proud of you for trying."

Dean felt the crushing weight of his shame start to lift at Sir's words.

"I'm going to guide you if you let me. Do you want me to help you?"

He nodded meekly, still unable to meet Sir's gaze. "Yes Sir."

"Then ask me properly."

"Please Sir, help me to be better for you. Help me be a perfect Boy."

"Of course I will. Can you move?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. You have two minutes. Be sure to dry yourself well then come back out here to me."

Dean complied at once, happy to have another chance to follow Sir's direction, to show him that he wouldn't let him down, that he could be good.

When he returned, Sir was sitting on the edge of the bed. He signalled wordlessly to Dean to approach, only breaking silence to stop him from sinking to his knees at his feet.

"Stand."

Sir smoothed his hand over Dean's abdomen, tracing a path downwards, gently running his palm over his Boy's balls and along his length.

"Very good. Just as I asked. That's my good Boy."

He felt rather than saw the subtle shift in his Boy's demeanour at the praise.

"Now let's see what we can do help you control yourself...remember how proud I am of you for accepting my help."

As he spoke he reached into a small fabric bag which had been sitting tucked partly under his thigh, unnoticed by Dean until now. Reaching in, he drew out a gleaming metal ring and while still pouring soothing words of encouragement and praise over his Boy, passed it up over his cock and eased his balls through until it was nestled snugly behind his sack.

Dean stole a glance downwards and caught sight of a small protrusion at the top of the ring. His realisation of what that was for came at the same time as Sir's reveal.

Sir reached into the bag again and this time pulled out a substantially larger piece of metalwork. A cock cage. And this truly could only be called a cage. Shining metal bars ran the length of the device in an almost elegant looking downwards curve. It managed to be both open enough that Sir had no trouble in sliding it up over Dean's penis to connect with the pin extending from the ring, but closed enough that it was clear that any attempts at working up friction or even getting fully erect would be frustrated.

Holding the chastity device in place with one hand, Sir rooted round in the bag one final time, producing a tiny brass padlock. Passing it through the hole in the pin, he snapped it into place with a quiet click.

Rising to his feet, he contemplated the sight in front of him, his beautiful Boy, eyes downcast in submission, locked up for him. His own cock twitched, refusing to be ignored any longer. Reaching round he tugged teasingly on the plug Dean still wore.

"You've had your release tonight Boy, but I've not had mine. How about we put your new training wheels to the test?"

"I want to please you Sir, I'm yours to use."

"On the bed then...hands and knees..."


End file.
